


Art Heist AU!

by LarsonColfer



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Sebastian Smythe
Kudos: 1





	Art Heist AU!

Pairing: Julian Larson and Sebastian Smythe

_Missing Theodore Chasseriau found. NYPD has successively retrieved the missing $ 2 Million masterpiece. Read more on page 6 on how Agent Sebastian Smythe from the Art Crimes dept. successively solved the case._

Sebastian sighed and changed tabs on the computer. The news of the retrieved painting was still making rounds and he was fed up of the publicity. He just wanted to work in peace and his colleagues were not helping, when there was a knock on the door, again.

“This amounts to harassment, you know. Stop with the jokes and the autographs. It’s not funny.”

“Well, usually I am the one who normally signs out autographs, but you’re cute, so I think I can make an exception.”

He looked up from the screen to find a man leaning against the door, arms crossed, and eyes clearly on him.

“Hi, I would like to report a stolen Monet. I am Julian, Julian Larson, the actor” He walked up to him and pulled a chair out and sat down. ”They told me to come here, that you’re the best at what you do.” he smiled, eyes not leaving Sebastian’s face “Would you like to get coffee? We can discuss about the stolen painting.”

“I... uh... we” Sebastian stammered, clearly thrown off and not expecting a gorgeous actor to suddenly walk into his office. “I don’t even know you. I mean-” he swallowed as the man continued to look at him and smile, dare say even checking him out.

“This is not protocol. You need to -“he opened up a drawer and handed him a form. ”Mr. Larson, you need to fill this out. Your name, your address, the details of the incident, when did you realize it was missing, the security measures in place.”

“It’s all in here.” Julian smiled, handing him the same form, already previously filled. “I spoke to your supervisor earlier. I want you on my case.” Julian shrugged, “You know, being that you’re cute and smart. So coffee? “He asked charmingly “At my place. You can check out the crime scene.”

“Mr. Larson –“Sebastian tried

“Please, call me Julian. I insist.”

“Julian, I just can’t leave my desk, it’s been less than 24 hours. I need to get my team ready. I need a sign off confirmation to start the case.”

“You don’t want me.” There was a small frown on Julian’s –Mr. Larson’s face. “I mean, you won’t me help me.”

Sebastian felt sad for a moment. “It’s just protocol. I’ll see what I can do to hasten the process”

“Thank you.” Julian stood up and stretched out his hand. ”I‘ll be waiting for you.” And with a slight caress to Sebastian’s hand, he smiled and left.

*

“Agent Smythe. Come in”

Sebastian nodded and removed off his sunglasses. ”Would you like a coffee.” Julian smiled and ushered him in. Sebastian looked around the magnificent white drawing-room, noting the various sculptures and artwork lining the walls.

“Your collection is amazing.” He said as he looked around the beautiful, tastefully decorated room.

“What can I say.” Julian said, clearly checking him out, with a smile on his face. “I like pretty things.”

“Mr. Larson, We’ve come to check the scene of the crime.” Sebastian said gesturing to the team behind. “Could you show us the way?”

“Julian, please.” Julian smiled at him, eyes back up on Sebastian’s face “This way.”

*

“Mr. Larson, we’ve dusted in the area and found a fingerprint, we’ll be checking the same out shortly.” Sebastian looked up from the notebook, he had been writing in. “We’ve also noticed the wire has been cut and hence no alarm rang when the painting was lifted.” He gestured at the mangled alarm system that looked like it had been hit by a bat and then cut with a sharp knife “We’ve also noticed that there is no proper security system in place. “

“This is my home, Agent Smythe, I am not an art collector. I just like to fill it with things I like.” Julian looked around the room, eyes finally reaching Sebastian’s”-but there is still something missing.”

“Where were you yesterday night, the last timestamp was for 11 pm.” Sebastian asked, turning the page of the notebook.

“I was here only; got done filming, came home, washed up, dinner and then bed. The life of an actor is not all glamorous you see.”

“Was anyone with you? Were you alone?” Sebastian asked jotting down the details.

“Why, are you offering?” Julian asked softly “No, it’s just me. Been unattached for some time.” Sebastian remembered the torrid affair that was the break up of the actor and some senator’s son.

“Well, then Mr. Larson.” Sebastian stood and put away the notebook. “We’ll be in touch.”

“Please do, I look forward to it.” and Julian smiled and placed his hand on Sebastian’s back to guide him towards the door.

*

“Agent Smythe” Sebastian looked up from where he was nursing his drink “Fancy meeting you here.“ Julian smiled and set his drink down in front of him taking a seat opposite him.

“Julian.” Sebastian breathed. The memory of the actor had not left his mind in the three weeks he last saw him. Barring the few emails and phone calls they had shared about the missing painting and the lack of progress, brief descriptions of their day from Julian’s end and Sebastian’s quiet comments on the same, there had been no further contact between them.

Sebastian found himself missing Julian and his come-ons.

“I mean Mr. Larson. What are you doing here.” which was clearly a Cop’s bar, it being directly opposite the precinct.

Julian smiled brightly and Sebastian knew that he had heard him “I was in the neighbourhood and stopped by for a drink” He took a sip of his drink and placed it down “And it’s Julian Agent Smythe.”

“In the neighbourhood,” repeated Sebastian with a laugh and took a sip. Julian clearly lived in the opposite direction on the Upper West Side.

“Yeah, and how are you doing? “ Julian smiled again and shook out his hair. “I’ve been wanting to reach out to you sooner but was wrapped up in filming. So how have you been?”

“I am sorry to say but there has been no further development on the case.” Sebastian said with a frown. “We checked the fingerprint, it’s not in the system. No leads from your security, it turned out to be a bust. No ransom or fencing of the painting.” He sighed and rubbed his eyes, Julian’s case was seriously confusing him.

“I asked about you, Agent Smythe.” Julian said softly. “Not about the case.”

“I’ve been better.” Sebastian sighed looking at Julian properly,”- and call me Sebastian.”

“Sebastian” Julian smiled and gestured to his glass, “Can I get you another drink.”

*

Some months later Sebastian found Julian back again in his office. After the meeting in the bar they had been in contact again but it was slowly dying out when there was nothing new to add from Sebastian’s end and Julian mostly talking about himself with the few bits Sebastian volunteered about his day and life in general.

He found himself wishing he had the courage to ask Julian out and turn those meetings into something more and not let it die out which was clearly what was happening. He missed Julian’s smile, not public one when he was coming onto him, but the softer private that came out once in Julian’s home and then whenever they got the chance to meet.

Julian was smart and funny and had a quick mind and he wanted to get to know him a little bit more but protocol once again stopped him as he couldn’t be involved with a victim.

“Agent Smythe.” Sebastian looked up from the new case of a forgery to find Julian at his doorway, He was smiling his public smile but then it changed into a softer, gentler smile when Sebastian greeted him.

“Julian. Hi, how have you been.” and Julian smiled even brighter and Sebastian blushed slightly and corrected himself. “Mr. Larson, how can I help you?”

“My Goya is missing.” and Sebastian found himself shutting off his computer and escorting Julian back to his place.

*

“I see that you took my advice.” Sebastian noted as he took in the new security measures, noticing the discreetly placed cameras and advanced touchpad security system.

“Yes, my agent said that it would be good for me. The attack on the actress last week.” Julian added when he found Sebastian looking at him.

“Actress?” Sebastian asked, vaguely recalling the incident. Cases like that went to the Special Crimes Unit, so he was not familiar with the same. “No, I meant for the artwork.”

“Hmm that too.” Julian said looking at Sebastian.

“Well, at least you’re safe. The same can’t be said for the Goya.” and Julian smiled brightly at him. “Can you show me the place?”

*

Sebastian leaned against the chair. Julian’s case was confusing him and he was increasingly worried about his safety with the second robbery; any fluke of an incident could easily turn the robbery into a homicide.

He studied the two reports, there was the same fingerprint so it meant that it was the same suspect, but the fingerprint was not on the database and the only common denominator was Julian himself unless…

He stopped and pull the original case file where Julian made the initial report and recorded his details. “Fingerprints.” Breathed out Sebastian, “He wouldn’t.”

He called the lab. “I need a match on these fingerprints samples immediately”

*

“Thank you for coming.” Julian said later that day when Sebastian knocked on his door.” I was hoping you would visit.”

“Is this a joke to you?” Sebastian asked softly “Am I joke to you?”

“What?” Julian asked completely surprised. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s a match, your fingerprints match the ones I found. There wasn’t a robbery. If I search the house will I find the missing paintings?” He pushed his hair back completely frustrated, he had been played and he was just starting to have feelings for him.

“I checked your financials, there have been no unusual withdrawals or deposits to your bank account. So that means you didn’t pay anyone, nor did you fence the painting.” He told a clearly stunned Julian.

“You’re lucky that I actually like you, I haven’t reported this yet.”

“You like me.” Julian breathed out and smiled. He reached out to touch Sebastian who jerked immediately

“Don’t”

“Was this all a joke to you? To waste my time, my department's time, the resources.”

“I. No.” stammered Julian “I saw the article and wanted to get to know you. You are smart and funny and beautiful and caring.” He sat down heavily on the sofa “I am an idiot.”

He looked up to find Sebastian still looking at him. “I wanted to get to know you. I didn’t know how and then I realized that I was falling in too deep but you didn’t seem to reciprocate so hence….” He trailed off and gestured around the room.

“I couldn’t reciprocate because it was protocol. We are not actually allowed to socialize with the victims. Though this is a felony now.”

“Felony” Julian blanched white “I didn’t mean. I didn’t know. I just wanted to know you.”

“Then you should have approached me the normal way.” Sebastian said sadly and walked away.

“Sebastian, please!” Julian cried out but the answering noise of the door being closed was all that he got.

*

“Congrats on closing the Larson case.” His supervisor told him three days later. ”I got a call from Mr. Larson commending your brilliant work! Keep it up”

Julian called him daily, sent him emails constantly; apologizing and explaining. Maybe he had handled it badly but he couldn’t believe what had happened, that Julian took all those measures to get to know him.

He needed a drink.

He clocked off work early hoping that his boss wouldn’t hold it against him considering he supposedly closed a high profile case and opened the door to the bar only to find Julian waiting for him at the counter.

“Please.” He said holding his hand out pleadingly, sadly. “Let me just say this and then if you want, I will leave and will never disturb you again.”

Sebastian gestured him to a booth and Julian smiled sadly and followed him.

“My name is Julian Larson.” He started “I am an actor. I always got what I wanted. Some would say that I am spoilt but I work very hard to get the things that I want. I like pretty things but they’re not always good for me or I am not good for them.”

He took a deep breath “People take advantage of that and I have been hurt countless of times and then I pick up, dust myself up and then move on to find the next pretty thing.”

He looked carefully into Sebastian’s eye. “And then I found you and you turned out to be the prettiest of them all. So I took and took and you were intriguing, smart, and funny. You didn’t want anything from me, I could be me. I wanted more.”

“I do want more but I didn’t how. I didn’t know that you couldn’t. So I did the things I did, to get you to talk to me. To have you in my life. “

“But I know that I hurt you.” He swallowed and looked down at the table.” I won’t do it again. I’ll leave you alone.”

“You couldn’t approach me any other way, you fool.” Sebastian laughed and leaned to kiss Julian on the lips.

“I didn’t know how.” Julian said cautiously

“I am Sebastian Smythe, from the Art Crimes division at NYPD and you’re Julian Larson, the actor. Tell me more about yourself.” And Julian smiled and began to speak.


End file.
